


Staking A Claim...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, The Kid Who Would Be King (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Evil lurks...When the sun is done...Alexanders P.O.V.
Kudos: 7





	Staking A Claim...

I am the kid who was born to be king  
Somehow I knew all the good it would bring!

They didn't want to believe it was true  
That the Legendary Sword I actually drew!

Even though I held it high in my hand  
They still didn't really understand!

Stranger things were yet to behold  
As my tale continued to un-fold!

Good and evil taking past forms and new  
So their faith in me grew!

Dangerous threats began to surface  
They finally sensed my great purpose!

Witnessing mystical scenes  
That long since had been brewed un-seen!

They knew they had to believe  
Fully accepting what could be achieved!

From once so divided  
To now all one-sided!

Standing all together  
Not lost forever!

Through my vision I helped them see  
The good that would only come through standing with me!

Epilogue:---

A land divided...  
Where good and evil collided!

Knowing what must be done...  
All would be lost...Had we not won!

History's reconstruction...  
Had avoided humanities destruction!

The End.


End file.
